Breathe
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A little love story about Rinoa and Squall


**Breathe**

**Dedicated to:** Optical Goddess. I just love writing for people, it makes me feel good. 

**Disclaimer: **It feels strange not to write a Harry Potter disclaimer, oh well. Now let's see after a hostile take over I now own Squaresoft and thus all the final fantasy characters. Yes they're all mine, I own them… AND that's when I woke up to find that my chemistry period was over and that it had all been a lovely dream, right after I made Reno marry me too ; (  So to round this off. The great and powerful SQAURESOFT and thus FINAL FANTASY does not belong to me. They belong to some Japanese guy who won't let me have Reno. The selfish sod, he's not even using Reno, I hope *-*

**Note:** mmm, I love you like the wind and the wind in the trees. I love you like… no, wait, that's not right. This is about Rinoa and Squall (all together now: "aw sweet!") and though I normally don't like writing about Rinoa (I have this thing about trying to defeat Edea with a bracelet, but I read too much Yaoi, I've been brainwashed ;p) but I am very pleased with this one and I just write more about her in the future. Just don't ask me for a TBC on this story, I'm already writing two. But reviews would be nice. Okay before I forget. This is Rinoa's POV and this is based on the song Breathe by Faithhill but I don't have the lyrics so… 

* * *

I had been through the whole garden before I found Squall standing on the balcony and looking out over the water of the Balamb shoreline. The waves where crashing onto the beach far below and fell to the sands in a spray of white foam. I have always found Balamb a very beautiful and peaceful place and I was glad we had stopped here for the night. I wish the whole world could be as peaceful as Balamb, then we would need Seeds and then there wouldn't be the risk of losing Squall forever.

The night air was cold against my naked skin so I snuggled up against Squall for warmth. He only sighed and encircled me with the warmth of both his embrace and his love. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could harm me while he was holding me. He never said it but just by the sheer fact that he would hold me and protect me from the cold, told me that he loved me.

The moon, though hidden in soft white clouds, still shone brightly enough to bath us in its pale blue light. Patches of the sky was covered in this blanket like clouds but for the most part the sky was open and filled with stars. The stars themselves where like little pinpricks of light in the velvety dark blue sky (a/n: um where I live the sky is always a deep dark blue, not black.) and shone with such ferocity as to take over the moon's job while it was hidden away in the clouds.

A yellow star came shooting across the sky, dragging a long white tail behind it. It disappeared as quickly as it came and for a moment the sky seemed empty without it. I turned my face up at Squall and smiled at him a warm and gentle smile.

"There goes another one." I said enthusiastically and stuck my finger in the air. He only gave me a small but warm smile and pulled me into a kiss. I could kiss him forever and a day, his lips are sweet on mine and they press ever so gentle and yet passionately against mine and even though he never says it I know he loves me.

I pull away from his kiss breathless and lean my head against his chest, closing my eyes and listing to his heartbeat. 

We must have been outside for hours and I at some point I must have dozed because when I opened my eyes again the sun was reaching out its pink fingers to pull itself up over the horizon. I watched at the sky turned pink, the orange and finally return to blue.

When the sun was above the water Squall finally spoke: "Rinoa?" he asked in his gentle voice and I gazed up at his ice blue eyes. "Yes Squall." I answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet black box. He opened it and inside was a golden little ring.

"Rinoa will you marry me?" I didn't have enough words to tell him that I would but I used all the ones I could think off…

And that is how it was, our new life began with the sun's first light and I have never looked back to regret a single day as Rinoa Leonhart, and I never will.

The End.


End file.
